Lost Mines of Phandelver (Adventure)
The Lost Mines of Phandelver was an adventure undertaken by the Shady Bunch Company at the behest of Gundren Rockseeker. Quest For hundreds of years, the Mines of Phandelver were lost to history. Once thought to be destroyed, or at the very least disappeared, its whereabouts were discovered by three dwarven brothers: Gundren, Nundro, and Thorin. Gundren, the oldest, set out to begin an expedition that would return the mines to glory (under their control of course), but help was needed. On a whim, he hired a green band of adventurers in Neverwinter. These five adventurers; Anwyn Merrick, Damian Cross, Fithin Swiftsteel, Valvari, and Roric, were meant for nothing more than protection, escorting a wagon to Barthan's Provisions in the old frontier town of Phandalin, but fate had other plans. On the road, Gundren and his riding companion Sildar Hallwinter were ambushed by goblins of the Cragmaw Tribe. The Shady Bunch pursued, fighting their way through wolves and goblins alike, and finally charming Klaarg, the bugbear leader of their group. They rescued Sildar, but Gundren was nowhere to be found. The party reached the town of Phandalin, delivering Gundren’s cart to Barthan’s Provisions as originally promised. But they were now embroiled in the plot at hand. Gundren was missing and Phandalin had more problems than places of rest. In the weeks prior, a group of mercenaries and ner-do-wells had taken up residence in Phandalin. Locally known as the Redbrands, this group roughed up the locals, making daily life a hardship for those who called Phandalin home. Harbin Wester, the townmaster, begged you to help dispose of the Redbrand menace, offering a large bounty for their defeat and the capture of their leader. The Shady Bunch graciously accepted, and after a brawl at the rough-and-tumble Sleeping Giant Taproom, they discovered that the horrid company was using the abandoned Tresendar Manor’s crypts as a headquarters. The crypts were dark and dusty, filled with traps and lingering spirits. There, the party faced the skeletons of a noble family long dead, rescued Mirna and her children, and discovered that Iarno Glasstaff, a missing friend of Sildar, was leading the Redbrands in Phandalin. He was captured and returned to Sildar’s keeping. In the depths of the crypt, they also met a nothic with a penchant for skeletal tunes and Damian recovered the old family’s treasured sword, Talon. Back in the townmaster’s hall, Iarno was forced to write a letter to the person responsible for the Redbrands, and the one who could point them to Gundren and possibly even Wave Echo Cave--where the lost mines could be found again. While they waited, the party took initiative and helped Phandalin maintain peace. The party set out to deal with an orc band spotted in the area. They were ambushed by goblins, one of whom they captured. His name was Droop. His small tribe now dead, Droop offered his limited services to the Shady Bunch in exchange for his life. Upon their return from scouting, a letter had returned. The Black Spider, so called, gave them directions to Cragmaw Castle, the center of the marauding power in the area. They travelled there and found Gundren the captive of a money hungry bugbear calling himself King Grol, and a doppelganger named Vyerith. In the ensuing battle, Krol was slain, and Vyerith escaped with the map to Wave Echo Cave, but not before Valvari had seen it. Able to replicate it from memory, Wave Echo Cave had indeed been found again and Gundren had been saved. The party returned Gundren to safety in Phandalin, but more danger had seemingly found the Shady Bunch. Anistair and Sivn Bluebranch, sibling rangers of the Wandering Wood north of Phandalin, had come seeking aid. A dragon had taken the ruined town of Thundertree as its lair. Soon, it would spread its wings and wreak havoc on the surrounding countryside. The party agreed to help the desperate elves and travelled to the ruined town. In Thundertree, they met a halfling druid named Reidoth who told them about the green dragon residing in the half destroyed tower, and the cult that had come to pay tribute to the dragon. The Shady Bunch parlayed with the Cult of the Dragon who convinced them that they only wanted to speak to the dragon. However, when they did in fact meet with the young Venomfang, the cult leader offered the party as tribute. The ensuing battle was harshly fought, but Reidoth’s quick thinking helped to save the party from destruction. In the aftermath, Roric recovered Hew from the dragon’s horde, an axe of old renown. The elves of the Wandering Wood thanked the party for their valor, but there was no time for rest and relaxation. The mines were open, and the Black Spider was gaining ground on recovering the Forge of Spells within the mines, the ancient seat of enchanting power on the Sword Coast. Traveling with Gundren and the newly incorporated Droop, the party headed to Wave Echo Cave. Gundren found his brother Thorin’s body there at their old camp. He stayed behind to bury him in the dwarven fashion and the party entered the mines of old. In the mines, the party faced old magic and new menace. They tread on poisonous fungi, faced flameskulls and ghouls, outsmarted spectators and mazes of the mind. They found their way to the Forge of Spells, which reignited in their presence. They laid a wraith to rest and promised to keep safe his final work: an automaton named Yebe. When at last they faced Nezznar the Black Spider, they used all their strength and guile to best him. Giant spiders were laid low, and old enemies were left headless in their wake. In the end, the Black Spider was his own undoing. And the wrath of the Shady Bunch and Rockseeker brothers was fierce. Not one of the Black Spider’s minions left the mine with their lives. And now it is returned, that ancient power that Faerun knew so well, all due to the bravery, madness, and cunning of a company with a most peculiar name: the Shady Bunch.